dogwithablogfandomcom-20200215-history
Nikki Ortiz
Nikki Ortiz is a girl that moved to Pasadena, California from El Salvador. She is a recurring character in Dog With a Blog, and is portrayed by Denyse Tontz. Character History Season 1 Wingstan Nikki had just moved into the house next to the James-Jennings family's. Tyler quickly formed a crush on her, but not too long after their first date, Tyler lied to her to help Stan, and she caught him. This made Nikki start to dislike him. Dog Loses Girl Nikki helps Tyler and Avery by distracting their parents while they try to find Chloe. Freaky Fido Avery casts Nikki for the role of Tyler's love interest in her film. Tyler flirts with her several times, but she continues to dismiss it. This episode makes it clear that while Tyler and Nikki are not dating, they get along very well and are friends. Avery's First Crush Nikki helps Avery get a date with Dustin. After the date, Nikki comes to see how it went, and comforts Avery while she is not sure Dustin likes her. Season 2 Lost In Stanslation Love Ty-Angle Nikki and Tyler help Avery to tutor Wes in Spanish. Nikki also gets jealous of Emily, Tyler's New Girlfriend. Personality She is smart, beautiful, sweet, and talented. When she moved she started to visit her neighbors, which Avery called sweet and dangerous. A lot of guys have a crush on her, as when she said people started to give her their phone numbers and e-mail adresses. When she saw Tyler she suddenly crushes him and accepted a date with him. Description Nikki is tall and skinny, with Salvadoran skin color. She has long brown hair, but in Lost In Stanslation she appears to have black hair. Relationships Tyler James Tyler continues to flirt with Nikki, but she has said on several occasions she is not interested. Despite Nikki constantly turning him down, Tyler seems to dismiss it and just proceeds trying to win her affections. In I Want My Nikki Back, Nikki Back, Nikki Back she and Tyler become a couple. Avery Jennings Avery is one of Nikki's best friends, and the two help each other out with their problems. They appear to have an "emotional connection" as Avery calls it. Emily Adams Nikki met Emily when she asked Tyler of she wanted to go to the movie in the park with her. She is shocked that Tyler is dating Emily and is jealous. Appearances Season 1 *Wingstan *Dog Loses Girl *Freaky Fido *Avery's First Crush 'Season 2' *Lost In Stanslation *Love Ty-Angle *I Want My Nikki Back, Nikki Back, Nikki Back Trivia *According to Avery, Nikki knows how to do everything but whistle, until Avery taught her. *Nikki is an excellent artist (shown when painting a forest instead of a flower) and had no skills while whistling until Avery taught her how to (shown when whislting Beethoven's Symphony #5). *Nikki is an incredibly talented actress. *She is good at everything. *In lost in stanslation her hair color is black. *She is jealous of Tyler's girlfriend, Emily. *She is one of Avery's Best Friends *She and Tyler became a couple in I Want My Nikki Back, Nikki Back, Nikki Back Quotes *"That will certainly be a challenge." *"I have never been able to whistle." *"You are out of your mind." *"I love being deceptive." *"You Jerk' Gallery Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Tv Show Character Category:Students